Percy Jackson Son Of Aether, The Blessed One
by Tartarus13
Summary: Percy Jackson is the son of the Primordial: Aether. Blessed by Ouranus, Tartarus, Cronus, Erebus, and the Primordial of water Pontus. He is one of the best sword fighters. He beats Luke. Follows the story-line of The Lightning Thief, though has my own twists and turns. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Percy Jackson Rick does.**

A man walked forward into the darkness his robes shifted and it looked like souls were trying to get loose. Then the man disappeared, a flash of light lit the area and a boy appeared he seemed to be sleeping. He looked around age three, and was in a bright white cradle. He fell to the ground, but the ground seemed to be getting as far away as possible from the boy, but then a woman flew by and picked up the cradle with the baby in. She flew at amazing speeds right to an apartment and stopped. She put the cradle down in front of the apartment and rang the doorbell ring ring ding then in a flash of green she flew away from the apartment. A woman stepped out she looked at the child and her face told that she understand. She picked up the baby knowing he wouldn't survive out there for very long she took him in and shut the door.

Time Skip

"We have to leave," my mom shouted "right now Percy, Grover in the car now!" I knew something was wrong my mom never shouts or yells at me "What's happening" I looked my mom straight in the eye, and I obeyed even though I had four million questions, well maybe not that much but me and Grover got in the car anyway my mom got in the front and slammed on the peddle. Only then did I notice something wrong, well other than my mom yelling at me but Grover didn't have pants on, but he had some type of wool covering his legs "Um, Grover excuse me asking but why in the world do you have legs of a sheep," I asked slash yelled, I know screaming in a car was one of the worst things to do but it sort of creeps you out when you find out your best friend had sheep legs instead of human ones, "blaaaaaa, goat not sheep! Then thunder sounded and lightning struck the car right through the roof, bad luck right. "Ouch, that hurt," I said, pealing my head of the seat then I turned around and saw with perfect clarity that there was a man with a head of a bull chasing us, "Mom you know that's Minotaur, the monster of the Labyrinth, but if he's here then he never died, or he was resurrected," I started to say, and turned around to see my mom looking at me "get out of the car now!" she yelled over the thunder. And that's exactly what I did and I saw Grover lying on the seat. I picked him up, "Mom, help me!" she turned around and noticed my struggling to walk with Grover on my shoulder, and we both lugged Grover to the top of the hill I noticed the Minotaur sniffing our car "he has horrible eyesight so he smells to find things but he will notice us in a second," said my mother, and right on cue he looked right at us and roared "when he gets close to the pine tree move out of the way," said my mom, very seriously, at that moment he charged!

He charged straight at me and nearly pinned me if not for my mom's warning I knew I would have been bull meat but I knew I didn't move but I was five feet from him a shook his body for a minute before getting his horns loose and then he charged at my mom she tried to if what she told me but the Minotaur learned his lesson, this time he charged with both hands out in case my mom tried to jump he clutched her throat harder and harder until she exploded into dark purple light then he looked towards Grover. I didn't know what I was doing because I seemed to be like fifteen feet in the air, and my hands shot out "that would be a bad choice," I said, calmly and then dark blue lightning shot out and hit he Minotaur and unlike my mom he exploded into black dust and then I slowly lowered and my feet hit the ground I didn't feel in control of my body I felt like someone was controlling me. I picked up Grover "c'mon goat boy it's been a long night and I'm hungry too," I said to the seemingly endless night. All I know was I lost my mom and my body was hijacked and I was making jokes or my body was same thing? I walked forward "one step for man, no steps for satyr," I joked, and walked up to the giant blue house and then I fainted. I woke up multiple times but when I fell back to sleep in thirty seconds I kept having these weird flashes this man in pure red robes and a boy with golden hair and golden eyes were laughing at me when I tried to walk. Then the next time they became bigger and the same thing happened it happened over and over again and the people kept getting bigger and bigger until "thanks, you saved my life" I turned around and Grover was standing there. No sheep or goat legs and I also saw a drink and a piece of food next to it so being the illogical male I was I drank and ate the unknown substance. "What did it taste like'" said Grover, with an expression like annoyance "I'm so sorry I should've let you taste it," I said, Grover looked scared "No, No," said Grover "that's not what I meant!"

Time Skip

(At the Hermes cabin)

I walked next to Annalovesseth or whatever her name was "not very talkative Annabless'" I said "it's Annabeth, and well I've never met anyone quite like you, you have a different aura of power, it's like your there but you're not," she told me "aura of power, umm I am like twelve not like eighteen hundred like it seems some people are also known as Zeus Poseidon and Hades look at a book for other names," I said, while looking at the ground "  
>Frappuccinos" some guy yelled and ran by us and we finally stopped at a cabin that looked old like Father Time's Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather's cabin. So when I walked in natural I tripped and made a fool of myself by the second before I hit the ground I was able to think NO and it so happened that I was upright five feet away from where I almost tripped I had my arms crossed against my chest "what are you guys staring at," I snapped at them hoping they would quit staring, but I mean hey but me some slack I just learned that gods are real and that Zeus is really a raper and not a myth what do you expect me to be dancing singing Gangnam style with fourteen red cows of the sun while playing a lyre totally messing up the song. So once we kept on going it was pretty good tour.<p>

Time Skip.

(At the sword arena)

Naturally some guy named Puke sorry Luke challenged me to a sword fight and I couldn't deny it so here I was at the sword arena waiting he had his sword out I thought I heard his voice in my head he was thinking something along these lines 'I can't wait to see the gods face especially my father's when I topple Olympus and I slowly kill him his face will be hilarious oh my titans it's going to so funny when his guy fails he should get it' he said in his head. "And START," Chiron yelled and that's what he did, he ran towards me and tried to disarm me early and my hand easily flicked his sword flew out of his hand and when he ran to get that's exactly when I jumped up and back flipped in front of his sword and shot fire out of my hands and this wasn't normal fire it was pitch black and then he ran back and shouted **"I yield I yield" **So I put my hands down and left.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Percy Jackson Rick does**_

_**Neither do I own the quote that I got from star trek.**_

**A/N: Hey, Guys before we start I want to thank every single one of you reviewers (I have like two) and I'm not sad it means at least one person likes me. And if you have something to say or how I should write it or give me ideas for chapters like this example:**

_**Hey Tartarus13, you should add a part where the Chimera becomes Percy's best friend instead of trying to kill him. That would be awesome. Thanks! Also if **_**anything offends you I don't know how girls think so don't blame me if it's off blame god for not allowing me to listen into minds.**

**So yeah, that would be nice and just a request a friend of mine asked me to do I have a friend named Silvereagle45 and he's a grass block and before you ask he is not in to the writing thing he's more of I'm on a video game I want to cheat and make my friends proud so yeah. That's it and on to the story.**

**Oh and I almost forgot to this give a shout out this awesome reviewer **

**PJandLGualsLove: Awesome story idea update soon.**

**Me: thanks for the awesome part it really made me want to update more and yeah. Go go.**

**IdleWolf (I think): awesome story**

**Thanks to you. And for everyone who has said stuff every time I finish one I start the next chapter unless I'm really busy.**

**Finally on to the story though you probably just skipped that whole part **_**I'm right aren't I **_**so yeah here is the story!**

After I left I went to the Dining Pavilion because naturally it had to be like six or something, but yeah I forgot the way to it and when I got there Chiron raised his goblet "to the gods," he said "To the gods," all the campers yelled, Yeesh did they have to be so loud it's not like Zeus could hear them anyway. So I sat down at a white table that was there and it had 'P' and 'J' engraved into the top I sat down and a feast appeared and a television screen appeared above the table

_Space the final frontier_

So this person who made the table had to embarrass me in front of the entire camp all the boys were staring at it enviously and all the girls were screaming, that is except one, Annabeth the daughter of Athena was glaring at me like she wanted to shoot me with a pistol and then slowly rip off my body parts one by one starting with─ well never mind about what I was about say but the point is she wanted to kill me, I didn't know why so I attempted to do what I did with look and it worked

'_How come his godly parent gives him stuff I wonder who it is I mean who isn't jealous of him awesome table, Television playing awesome stuff I am so jealous!' _I removed myself from her mind and waved my hand thinking about the screen not being there and the table being a fold-up one and so it became a regular fold-up table and no floating screen playing Star Trek which I was sort of sad about, but it was worth it because I hate stares it makes me feel weird like somebody wants to eat my head.

Time Skip

**A/N: little authors note I know this isn't in the book but I like this part so don't yell at me saying that wasn't in the books.**

(At Capture The Flag)

I walked forward through all the trees and I was about to take a sip of water because man, it takes me so much energy lugging that suit of armor across the whole woods but I was so close I couldn't help myself I walked forward I was about to touch when a voice said behind "You really think I'm that stupid to leave the flag unguarded" I turned around just in time to see a sword almost hit my throat I swatted the sword away with my own and then four more people jumped out of the woods. It was a trap, I realized one of them swung their sword at me and ducked then took a swing at his legs he tried to jump but wasn't so lucky he tripped I then knocked him out with the butt of my sword another sword flew by me and I back flipped away from the swords reach and then I remembered the time where the Minotaur tried to catch me but I appeared five feet away, that happened with Luke too. Then I imagined being behind one of them, and there I was I punched him with my other hand and then kneed him in the face he then fell to the ground with a thud and I turned to face the other two the boy, ran forward and tried to slice across my face I then appeared behind him and punched the side of his face and then his nose, his nose broke then I kicked his back and he fell like the others to the ground and I turned to face Annabeth and I swore I noticed a look of fear cross her face but it turned to determination and she charged at me like the others and tried to slash across my face I then ducked and aimed at her legs she jumped and back flipped while still in the air, she tried to slice my back and I turned and deflected it and threw a knife that I stole from the place with all the weapons and threw it she dodged and before she could react I hit her in the face and she fell to the ground then I noticed everyone watching be as I picked up the flag and showed it off it turned to another color and then a pure white symbol appeared above me head and it had picture of clouds, a clock, a dark pit and a trident with water circling around it piercing a whale and the whale shooting water out of its air whole, flying around the pure white symbol Chiron became white "all hail, Percy Jackson, Son Of Lord Aether Primordial of light Champion of Lord Pontus, Lord Chronos, Lord Uranus, Lord Tartarus, and─" at that exact second a red picture of a string and a scythe appeared, if was possible Chiron became even whiter "Lord Ananke" an uproar came upon the campers people were asking how could he be a demigod if he was son of a primordial, and how come he is a champion of some many primordials wouldn't he be immortal or his body would turn to ashes, then a voice shook the camp "**GO TO DINING PAVILION AND ALL YOUR QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED LORD AETHER IS WAITING YOUR ARRIVAL!"** Everyone ran to the pavilion and opened the doors to see!

**HA HA HA I'm so evil left you with a cliff hanger MUHAHAHA. But yeah so that was to stories in one day hope you like it took me one whole hour to write. I know right one whole hour it actually took me only one but the rest of the time I was playing video games I know I probably will have another story out on like Wednesday so you guys just wait until then because that's when schools in so I have to work (BOOOO) I know right so see you soon unless I'm able to write another chapter, yeah so please review and tell your friends to review because if you just favorite it (Nothing wrong with that) I think 'ohhh, it's not worthy enough to get a review so yeah please review and tell your friends to review and all your reviewers to review and yeah peace out! And if someone just reviewed and I didn't cover you just imagined I did because I just finished and then I'm going to the movies with my best friend and her brother so yeah this is all I could do if you like it review and if you don't well…. Review anyways and give me some ideas on what should happen like if Mrs. O'Leary should fall from the sky and Kronos rises exactly where she falls then she toots and Kronos died because how smelly it is. That probably will not happen but if you review it might unless you say for it not to but yeah.**

**Please review and favorite and follow and tell all your friends to and all your reviewers to because I want some stuff that's like Tartarus13 please go on I like this cause if you don't then you may not like the story so what good is it to stop my time and make an awesome story I have wanted to post forever if no one likes it! So please review and I'll keep making them.**

**Thanks,**

**Tartarsis**

**I mean **

**-Tartarus13**


	3. Chapter 5

Hey guys, Tartarus13 I've been working hard to get this out to you. Also someone reviewed my thing and said I'm horrible. Well I want you to do this:

Become almost totally new.

Make a story.

Have 8 readers.

Make it better than Anaklusmos14's.

Bro. If you want an awesome story go complain to Anaklusmos14 for one!

Here's his name Deenismeenace

Here's a shout outs

PJandLGaqualsLove: 

Me: so the reason I didn't put it there is because I have so many emails I couldn't find it I read it but forgot but I know it's awesome and nice. Because that's what (Whats your Gender?) I get from (I'll call you PJ) PJ.

I am Poseidon's Daughter:

OMG you are horrible, I was hoping that "chapter three" would be a real chapter and its no. I was really looking forward to you are going to release "the chapter four"?

Me: LOLOLOLOLOL Oh My titans (muhahha I'm a traitor) LOL

Yes I am going to release chapter four its already out! LOL. I know what it felt like IAPD can I call you that. But OMG so hilarious I hope you like it when I read it I was laughing for like ten minutes (I said you were spoiled with 2 stories) but yeah my friend was screaming at me to stop. LOL yeah. I make an effort for these soooo. That's not the point but why did you act like that. According to Deenismeenace its horrible and I know you want me to stop? Yeah here it is I'll tell you why it took me so long to get out this is what I have to do

Email myself what I had wrote so far

2. write some more email my computer write some more

3. Send it to my editor. I just got her!

4. She edits it.

5. Sends it to me.

6. I check it.

7. I write my authors note.

8. Send it to my editor.

9. She edits it.

10. Sends it to me.

11. I go to the internet.

12. Make it a doc.

13. Publish it.

GAME TIME

LOL

So please stop yelling at me if I'm going to stop I will (Unlike some people) Upload an author's note.

That'll tell you.

So yeah.

Aether stood there with a staff with a sphere on top with blinking lights; he was wearing white jeans and a white T-shirt and headphones. "If you talk I can't hear you because I'm listening to Gangnam style with somebody playing the lyre which is totally messing up the song, but yeah," said Aether.  
>"AETHER YOR SUPPOSED TO BE ANSWERING ALL THEIR QUESTIONS NOT LISTENING TO GANGNAM STYLE WITH A LYRE WHICH IN MY OPINION TOTALLY MESSES UP THE SONG BUT THATS NOT THE POINT, ANSWER THEIR QUESTIONS," the voice boomed again. Aether took off his earphones "FINE FINE, Chronus I'll do it but don't expect me to like answering these puny demigods' questions. I waited and waited until he finally asked "what are your quesssssstions," he asked, all the campers started shouting "hey, one at a time," he yelled over the noise. Everyone became silent. Annabeth raised her hand "yes," he asked. "How can a mortal not hold all that power wouldn't it burn the person to ashes," she asked him. "Hmmmmmm... I'm not exactly sure, what I do know is that he will become immortal at age seventeen. Because even now his blood is slowly becoming ichor, and it takes seventeen years for all the blood in the body to turn to ichor. At this moment about three out of four of his blood is ichor, or almost pure ichor so to answer your question. The second he was born a little of his body had ichor. So he did not have a mortal body because he has ichor it will not burn him," he finally finished. Which raised a dozen more questions and one by one he answered each question until he turned to me. "Percy, I know you've been wondering something and I will answer it for five thousand years you were alive but to others it was less than a second. We had time stopped so you could learn everything you'd need to know then we locked away your memories. When it does, it will come back to you. When the first real monster you beat. And the reason you are the champion of so many people is because many primordials came and saw you and each one that saw you loved you. And made you their champion and I have been waiting seven years to see you again," he said softly "oh and Percy, your leaving soon," he winked and then disappeared in a flash of white light leaving me another fifty questions. The days went by so fast after that and the only friend I still had was Grover and for some reason Luke told me something like this 'Percy we started out on the wrong foot. Can we start over? Hey my name is Luke and I've been a camper for about five years I'm the son of Hermes and was the best sword fighter here until you came along, I have been fighting monsters for roughly seven or eight years, I left home when I was about ten years old and I met Grover and got to camp with a few other friends my mother is May Castellan and I'm a demigod I've been to Olympus once and well that's a basically summery of my life. Can we be friends now?!" I did agree, but I didn't full on trust him so again I looked into his mind and was very surprised with what I heard 'please except please please. If you don't Kronos will slowly roast me alive then serve my head and brains on a golden plate to his monster army.' So I agreed, but not to be friends. But to learn more for he did not know the extent of my powers I thought that if I concentrated long enough I may be able to read and watch his whole entire mind since his birth and everything I knew but for other people it would be five or six seconds for them and that's exactly when a strange thought struck me. Why would I fight for the Olympians after I saved them they would deem me too powerful and cast me out or kill me. They would see me as a threat instead of the logical answer that if a force more powerful than them came and only I had the power to defend it they would've killed the only defense they had except the demigods but they would probably die and the gods with them. So the question is why fight for them the answer I arrived to was simple.<p>

They are better than the titans.

That's why I would fight for them and then when they tried to kill me. I would simply stop time and teleport to my father and live with them instead. That is if they would accept or they may try to kill me but if the gods had me standing by them a full-fledged primordial at their service. They would be almost unstoppable but of course their close minded minds would not see that well maybe Athena's would but she would not stand for me because of course she would also look at what the other Olympians were thinking and would arrive at the fact that if I ever went against them I would be too dangerous to handle. So it would be better to kill me now before that's possible. Though they would fail to realize that Aether Chronus Ananke Pontus Uranus and Tartarus would come up Ananke would probably make them fad through her changing their fate slash destiny and thy would end either way though not killing me they're chances of staying alive were much better than killing me.

Time skip  
>(Aether cabin)<p>

Finally one day Grover came in and stuttered "Lo- Lord Dionysus wan- wants to see yo- you," I started thinking. I was expecting this to happen ever since I was claimed so I grabbed the white rain coat Aether conveniently gave me and walked outside to the big house. There was Dionysus sitting playing pinochle with Chiron he barely looked up when I came "Hello, Pesky Hackedmyson I have important business from Olympus and I would like to get through this quickly. Something has been stolen and they are blaming you" I noticed how he said he I was about to mention that when he kept on talking "so go to the attic for a quest I expect not to see you when I get back or I'll turn you into a dolphin and send you to my blasted uncle, Poseidon where he can do what he wants to you," he said. "Understand," before I could say anything he flipped over a card and disappeared and the smell of grape juice was left in the air I turned to Chiron "what was stolen," I asked him. "The master bolt, Zeus' masters bolt to be precise," he replied. "A lightning bolt really," I said " I'm not talking about a tinfoil triangle shaped thing you would see in a kindergarten play, I'm talking about a celestial bronze bolt capped with godly level explosives on each side that would make an atomic bomb look like a water balloon it was it given to Zeus by the Cyclops it is the same bolt that sheared the top off of Mount Edna. And it was stolen by someone, to be more precise, you," he said. "Me, I never-" he cut me off "well that's at least what the gods say I never said it was true but Zeus wants you to go and get it back by the summer solstice or else a war will be declared and by war I mean a battle the earth would be a battle ground mortals would be dead in seconds and soon the world would explode soon after that," to say I was afraid was so off I was super terrified. Absolutely petrified even. "A war that is definitely a war yeah," I muttered, so to think see I was so past terrified I could even form coherent thoughts. After a few minutes Chiron said "I think you should go to the oracle now," I thought I understood what he meant. "The oracle okay, where is it," I asked "oh yeah I forgot it tell you it's in the attic go inside now," he said, I walked in until I noticed a trapdoor to the next floor I went up and I asked the oracle. "How do I find the bolt" I waited for a moment and then she opened her mouth green smoke came out. "Percy Jackson I've been waiting for you," she said and then the green mist formed figures and pictures and then came the prophecy!

A/N: do you love me another cliffy.

Please review and tell your friends to review and your reviewers to review.

And for god's own sake. Please answer my question should I start while still doing this do:

Percy Jackson: Brother of Chrysaor

Please answer!


	4. The Run For The Bolt Chapter Six

**Hey Guys Don't kill me it's here no Man slaughter and here it is I know I'm forgetting something I'll remember it next chappy. And here it is…**

**The Run For The Bolt.**

**Chapter 6**

"_You shall go west to face the god who has turned,__  
>you shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned,<em>_  
>you shall be betrayed by the one you know is not a friend,<em>_  
>and succeed to save what matters most in the end."<em>

Now that is an awesome prophecy I thought! Absolutely marvelous! But it doesn't make sense! And then I fell to the ground clutching my head. I felt like the insides of my head were growing older until my head couldn't keep up with the size of my brain, and as suddenly as the feeling had started it stopped. I got up and walked down the stairs.

When I arrived at the bottom I looked around Chiron looked relieved while while Grover was munching on cards and. Then I noticed someone else was there. It was that blond daughter of Athena. What was her name? Oh yeah, Annabeth. Chiron looked at me "My boy, what was the prophecy. The wording is very important!" I didn't want to tell him the prophecy but I did anyway because he may have been able to help me solve it. I recited the prophecy just as I had heard it:

"You shall go west to face the god who has turned,  
>you shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned,<br>you shall be betrayed by the one you you know not friend,  
>and succeed to save what matters most in the end."<p>

He looked thoughtful, and then a second after he looked worried. "Well that sounds bad. A god who has turned, west, stolen, hmmm," he said. "I have heard better ones but try to stay safe. You will leave for your quest tomorrow. Meaning you will most likely die." Way to sound upbeat Chiron "maybe not if you get some sleep." You're probably going to die tomorrow doesn't really make you want to go to sleep! right! But I was so exhausted mentally and physically I think I was asleep before my body even fully hit the bed.

~X~

My dream went like this:

"_Hello Perseus" said a voice "I know you are a child of the eldest godly children of Nyx, you are the son of Aether the oldest! And that means that you may be the prophesized one, and that is a risk I cannot take. When my servant makes you come to my side, we will be unstoppable. Come little Perseus, come to my side come to my side Uncle. We will rule the world you will become the Titan of the upper sky and the heavens below that. You will have more power than you could even imagine," the voice said. The energy the voice made the walls tremble. "Never! Kronos," I shouted "you may rise, but I will stop you from taking over Earth even if I have to kill every monster with a Stygian Iron sword and fight you for eighteen billion years. The world and its inner dimension will never be yours. When you do rise, enjoy yourself while it lasts, because I will be there Kronos, and you will die and all your supporters will be tortured and executed. I swear on Nyx's father I will stop you and you will die! Your essence will spread to Tartarus or through my sword you will be stopped!" the voice silenced I couldn't even hear it's breathing like before. Then I heard it again. "How do you know my name?! But it is no matter; the only thing that may matter is you even know that you swore on Khaos' name. That may mean...! As I said before it does not matter. Begone with you, you are making me angry!"_

And right then I woke up and looked at the clock it read eight in the morning I had about half an hour to get ready so I rolled out of bed, took a shower, put my clothes on, and walked out to dinning pavilion. I sat at my table which I turned back white to with the letters P and J engraved into it and a floating television screen. This time Star Trek was paused right where Captain Kirk was telling Spock something and his mouth was halfway open. Well it was not a pretty sight let me tell you that! So I thought about having a remote on the table, and there it was, like Aether liked it. Totally white and shiny. I clicked the off button and the television screen went off and disappeared with a sound like 'aw' I rolled my eyes. I thought about the table having a feast like last time, with all my favorite things there and some extra totally white waffles. Then out of nowhere, headphones appeared and played the song that everyone I had known at Yancy Academy loved!

**I GOTTA FEELING**

I knew that somehow Aether had to be involved because, like me he loves music. Usually that's sort of crazy, and well I couldn't resist sorta moving my head with the beat. Sometimes I wonder why Aether wasn't also the Primordial of Good Music. As I was saying I then noticed how much of the food I had already eaten. I'll tell you how much was left. About like five and a half out of five and three quarters. Everyone was staring at me like I was crazy. When I listened to their thoughts I knew why I hadn't moved at all yet all the food was in my stomach. Which it seemed one of the Primordials had to do with it because I couldn't even with my time powers eat that fast and not notice it! So it was sort of obvious. Then I wondered about what I'd read in some of the books that the gods could speak in your head, I knew that if I could I could probably easily move my armies against Kronos and save the world, western civilization, the gods of Olympus, and even some of the minor gods of Olympus too. But first I had to survive to even get there. I noticed that prophecy never said someone would die, but I also knew that prophecies were wrapped in riddles. Sometimes people would try and decipher them and, it never ended well so I knew I shouldn't try to decipher mine either. I remembered some of the Hermes cabin kids talking about it. I just wished I was different.

"_You are"_

I heard but didn't see who was speaking.

After a few seconds, I realized it was my father's voice.

"_Father, what are you doing here?!"_ I thought in my head, not knowing if he could hear me but if he could I'd try my best to make him answer. Then I heard laughing of other people I knew. I knew their voices, I just couldn't remember their faces and names.

"_In time my son, in time,"_my father's voice said again. Cue the laughing…

I was correct, there it was again!

~X~

We were in the van, and Argus dropped us at the Greyhound Station. I was still thinking about the prophecy. Mostly I was concentrating on the part 'you shall be betrayed by the one you know not friend piece' I had a lot of people who are not my friends I could list

Athena

Clarisse

Luke

Zeus

Plus more

Yeah, and I mean who else could it be. I mean, I'm not the most popular kid in town.

But nobody knows I'm a very powerful demigod. A son of the eldest child of Nyx. I mean what should I do? Go get a gun and shoot everyone who is not my friend? I'd be caught by the police before I killed at least fifteen and that's not counting the immortals. But I mean my father could always visit or get me out of the cage called prison… well now that I think about it I could probably cut it through with the sword Chiron gave me.

~~Flashback~~

"_**Percy, wait! This was a gift from your father. He gifted it to me with a note, and that was it. I did not know this belonged to you until you came. It is made out of many materials:**_

_**Celestial Bronze**_

_**Olympian Steel**_

_**Imperial Gold**_

_**Stygian Iron**_

_**Diamond**_

_**Steel**_

_**Khaos Platinum**_

_**Titan Titanium**_

_**Zenn Zinc**_

_**Astro Alloy**_

"_**A lot of these metals could kill an immortal and any creature that is killed with this blade ceases to exist. Its unbreakable and it's enchanted. It is the most powerful sword in the world," said Chiron.**_

_**It didn't look like much. It was a simple, double bladed sword that was pitch black. The tip was bronze and in between the blade's edges, there was a strip of red that looked like blood! When I felt the sword, it felt exactly right. It was not too heavy, not too light, but perfect. It fit my hand like it was made for me, and I felt like I could destroy an army of fifteen thousand of the best soldiers and not be worn out. I knew that if Achilles had this sword it would've taken him seconds to destroy his enemy! I thanked Chiron, and silently, in my head, sent my thanks to my father.**_

~~End-of-Flashback~~

It felt so good to wield the blade. I thanked my father again now, thinking that I would be unstoppable. But just how wrong I was. I don't think even Khaos knows. Right then, I noticed the posters

_**Perseus Jackson**_

_**Wanted for questioning, for explosions, and maybe murder. If seen call;**_

_**555-7262-88222**_

I ripped it off before Grover or Annabeth could see it and question me. We got on a bus to the city. Right before the doors closed three ladies got in and looked straight at me. I knew immediately who these three were. I had met them once, and I knew what they wanted to do. They knew that Hades did not look for me then that would back up their suspicions that he had stolen the bolt even more. Even though they knew I did not steal it, they had to go. I knew that Hades didn't steal the bolt both because a long time ago I had gotten to meet Hades and I knew he was nice. He was just bitter that Zeus had thrown him down here and Poseidon was too afraid to go against Zeus for fear he would be cast out of the council well Hades had already been cast out of the council so if he had lost he could have been in the Underworld with Hades while they were able to overthrow Zeus as king of the gods and Poseidon would most likely take over Hades would be able to join the council Zeus' throne would got to Hades and Zeus would become king of nothing so he would be mortal with all of his immortal power base not connected to him and the he would be at the Fates' mercy. Well that is if they thought out their plan properly, then it would be like that. I also know that Poseidon is too humble and modest to rule. He would not believe in himself to rule properly, and then Hades would rule. It would be like that for centuries until the gods' downfall, which to me, seemed to be coming soon. If I did not defend Olympus, it would fall without any children or should I say warrior to defend it. It would fall at the hands of the Titan of Time, King of the Titans Kronos and his right hand man, the General of his army, Atlas who did not even know about the atlas book which I thought was a bummer as it was named after him. But that's not the point. It's that I'm not sure I can even defend it. I have to wait four or five years, at the most, before I have to defend and so far, I'm a pretty good swordsman. But let's get back to what I was saying about suspicions. Well Hades was smart to make them come here! Then they attacked. I got out the sword which I saw had Greek letters on the hilt that its name was Anaklusmos or in English, Riptide.

ZS'owrdsoe

I was pretty sure it was a type of word scramble, but I wasn't going to worry about it until later. And that's exactly when it happened. The Furies clawed at me and then tried to get Annabeth and Grover. I sent them an apologetic look and then I killed them. Right then, a lightning bolt hit the bus, and, well, Grover, and Annabeth and I ran. We didn't stop until we got to the woods.

After a little bit of hiking in the woods, we found a tiny shop I was pretty sure it said _Miss C's Dinner and Car Shop_, I smelt the aroma of burgers, my weakness Annabeth smelt it too "is that." before she could finish I said "burgers!" we both ran in while Grover trotted behind us nervously "What is wrong G-man," I asked, looking at him, "I smell monsters!" Right then, the door opened and a very tall woman with two by her side. "What do you need?" she asked us. "We smelled some burgers. Do you have any?" I asked before I could stop myself. "Why yes, we do. Come in and we'll get you all the food you'll ever need." the woman said. We walked in and sat down I however was thinking about what Grover said 'Monsters, I smell monsters' I thought about every monster I had learned about and there was one that fit this woman perfectly.

_**CYCLOPS**_

So I got Riptide ready and when the woman came back, I sliced right across her face. She screamed and dissolved like the Minotaur, but not like my mom. Her friends, or I guessed sons came back and tried to kill me I sliced one of their heads clean off and the other one's feet right off from under him and the dust splattered on all our food "EWWWW," Annabeth shrieked which let me tell you really really really really emphasize on really. Hurt my ears and, I listen to really loud music and so the trek went on!

~X~

"_Perseus, Perseus," the whispering got louder and louder until I was sure that others would be able to hear it five miles away. "Change your mind yet Perseus? Have you? Soon you will. The standoff of monsters versus demigods will soon happen. Then the apocalypse will start on Earth and move slowly outwards into the universe claiming the dimensional ring and the oppositendrass!" He pronounced it "opposite-end-ra-z" which I had a guess of what it meant but I was too afraid of what it could mean to even think__._ I woke up panting it was about midnight and the moon was shining bright in the dark sky. Everyone was asleep and by everyone I mean, only Annabeth. "So beautiful," he murmured. "What," I asked him. "The sky it was said to be so clear you could see the chain of meteors flying through until you humans came and polluted it," he said "of course you want to be an only Annabeth was and Grover was looking up while lying on a try branch while looking up at the sky. "Of course you want to be an environmentalist," I stated sarcastically. Grover looked hurt. "The wilderness is not something to joke about Percy. It could all be destroyed by tomorrow that would mean no paper and many creatures would die birds' homes would be gone, the food and water for humans and others alike would not exist the air would become polluted and everyone would die," he said sort of harshly, "okay man okay, hey mind playing something to get my mind off the quest so I can sleep again," I asked, "sure," came his reply and he started Music Of The Night which I thought was sort of funny but after a few minutes of it I fell asleep and had no dreams just a peaceful rest which was nice for a change.

~X~

I woke up to someone slapping my face. "Okay, okay I'm getting up. No need to slap my face. Okay," I said as I opened my eyes. I saw sunlight streaming through the trees and a pink poodle jumping around me. When it heard me it looked me straight in the eye, and started jumping again but this time towards me. Started licking my face. Grover and Annabeth started laughing their heads off. After a little while, I was able to get them to stop laughing and to get the crazy poodle off of my face. But now my face was all wet of poodle slobber which was not a very good feeling to say the least. It felt like I had a mask on of wet gunk and it was hard to move my mouth. My mind was saying that it would go into my mouth and it just so happened that I remembered my father disappearing in a flash of white light and a stream that was nearby and then my vision became totally white and when the light died down I could see I was by the lake so me being totally grossed out and not thinking rationally jumped in only when I was totally submerged in water did I remember that now all my clothes would be wet and the second I thought that I was totally dry. Convenient right so I got out and remembered where Annabeth and Grover was so my eyes again were blocked because of the light and next thing I knew I fell on Grover and Annabeth started laughing and I was really embarrassed because I was pretty sure I was remembering the Grove of trees not the Grover the satyr which then I thought that I need a better way if teleporting Annabeth Grover the poodle and I ate some lunch and we started going to the train station that the poodle told Grover about. All I knew is that I thought I may be able to teleport some money to my hand or something to get to where we needed to be.

A/N: It's time for an author's note hooray…. Restart…..

A/N: Hey Guys, Tartarus13 here. I'm going to start a new thing called the "chapterly question" this one is:

If Jason and Percy were in a fight, no powers only swords who do you think would win?!

3,109 words… oh my god I'm so sorry this was took so long mostly because I wasn't paying enough attention and well…

I'm so sorry don't C4 my head off!

-Tartarus13

*winks*

P.S. what is a one shot story mean?!


	5. For Next Chapoter

For next chapter I want eight reviews or more.

-Tartarus13


	6. For The Next Chapter

Guys I'm not sure if you understood me last time, but I need five more reviews until I'm going to post. So you guys have to drop five more reviews down there and then the story will be out.


End file.
